Will We Ever
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: InuYasha is an outcast because he isn't a human nor a full blooded demon. Kagome is your ordinary girl. Nothing special, except her heart calls for him and he needs someone who actually accepts him for him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Was going to write my essay, but instead found myself writing this beauty. I always wondered how a high school story would be if Kagome wasn't the popular/geek/sexy/perfect/slut one in school or InuYasha the hot/sexy pervert/wanted by all; self-centered guy type. I wrote this thinking of the original series. Humans are scared of him, they hate him, and they taunt him. Demons think he is weak and pathetic. He is an outcast. Kagome is his salvation. So yeah, I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

_Chapter 1: His Dog Ears_

* * *

Kagome was just your average High school senior. She wasn't a cheerleader, popular in her school, nor was she smart or even considered gorgeous by the male population and she wasn't really involved in after-school activities. Kagome brushed her hair in front of the mirror with an empty stare in her eyes. Life was normal. She was happy, but there were moments in her life where she just wanted to isolate herself. Her life could feel so empty sometimes…

Kagome sat down at the breakfast table and smiled at her mother who placed a plate in front of her.

"Thanks, mom."

Souta, her brother, was happily eating away at the egg and bacon on his own plate. He noticed her tone of voice and looked up at her for a second, "Uh-oh, sis is depressed again."

Their mother smiled, "Now, Souta, aren't you going to finish your food?"

Souta drank his juice, "Just saying."

Kagome sighed as she ate silently, "Another year left."

Ms. Higurashi placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Oh, you'll get to see your friends, again. I bet you have a lot to tell them about your summer."

Kagome smiled at her mother. The smile was fake, but she didn't want to worry her mother. It wasn't her mother's fault that she felt this way. It was all about her hormones giving her these mood swings. There was really no good reason for her to be depressed.

Kagome walked to the entrance of the school with her yellow backpack. Not many students had bags, because the first day of school was the 'getting to know each other' day. Still, Kagome knew some teachers actually lectured on the first day, so she went prepared.

She was careful not to bump into a demon as she walked with her head hanging as she walked down the hallways. Funny thing. Demons, half-demons, and humans populated the 'human' civilization. It was okay. Demons weren't all that bad, as long as you kept on their good side.

Kagome sat down on the back seat of her homeroom near the window. Her chocolate brown eyes watched the world go by outside. That empty feeling still present inside her.

"What's wrong with me?"

Her thoughts were interrupted when some of her friends spotted her. They were her best friends to be exact, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. Yuma was the one that spoke, "Kagome! Here you are?"

Ayumi, "You have a different homeroom from us, bummer!"

Kagome was surprised, "You three have the same homeroom?"

"Yeah." Eri frowned, "But don't worry. We might share other classes together."

Kagome nodded, "I hope so. I missed you guys."

All four girls hugged, "We missed everyone."

Yuka had gone to visit family, Eri had been on a summer trip, and Ayumi left for a summer camp. Kagome had left to Japan to visit her grandpa. He was all the grandparents she had. Her mother's parents had passed away years ago and her father was gone too. Her father's father was all she had, besides her mother and younger brother.

"So how was japan?"

"It was okay. Grandpa showed me a lot of his antiques and stuff."

They chatted until the first warning bell rang and they had to leave to their own homeroom.

Kagome hadn't noticed that students had already sat down in the room. Her normal life resumed. Kagome liked walking home after school. Her mother wouldn't be home, she was called in for another shift and Souta was supposed to be already at home.

Kagome was walking through the park, "Short-cut."

She couldn't help but notice a boy sitting under a tree. He had silver hair and wore brand clothing, but that wasn't what made her stop to look. Sitting on top of his head were two triangle dog ears. Kagome walked over, entranced by the soft looking ears.

'He's asleep.' Kagome stood a foot away from him bending over to look at his face. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady.

'I think I want to touch them.' Kagome placed her backpack down and kneeled beside him reaching over his head. She gently took the furry ears in her hands and gently with her fingers rubbed them. The softness was amazing and Kagome smiled to herself, 'How cute!'

One second she was giggling to herself and the next moment she was lying on her back with fingers curled around her neck. The razor sharp claws hurt as they slightly dug into her flesh and she cried out in pain and fear.

His grip slacked for a second, "Kikyou?"

Kagome grabbed at his hand and tried to pry it off, "No!" It came out rasped.

'I can't breathe! Someone, help me!'

His grip tightened again, "Who the hell are you?" His eyes burned hers with hatred and Kagome closed her chocolate eyes. "Let go." She was beginning to see black spots.

She suddenly blacked out and silently wished she wasn't going to die.

InuYasha released the girl from his death grip and stared at her with a glare, "Stupid human."

He stood up and looked around. There was no one. He stuck his nose up in the air and all traces of recent human scents were gone except for the raven haired girl on the grass.

"What you came alone?" His face scrunched up in confusion, "Don't you measly humans come in packs to ridicule?"

Her grabbed her hair and picked her up slightly and Kagome gave a slight moan of pain. "You're just stupid, I suppose."

He dropped her and stood up straight once more, "Better get home."

He began to walk off when Sesshomaru came up the path, "Do you intend to spend your school days, here."

InuYasha snorted, "What's it to you?"

Sesshomaru stared at his half-brother indifferently, "It really is foolish of you to behave like a child."

InuYasha posed a fighting stance, "Who the hell asked you?"

Sesshomaru looked behind InuYasha and spotted the human girl, "No crowd this time."

"Shut up."

Sesshomaru turned to leave, "Let's go, unless, you wish to continue dwelling here."

InuYasha unwillingly followed his older brother in silence with an annoyed expression.

Sometime later, Kagome came to and sat up in the grass. Her hands instantly covered her neck and she looked around in fear. No one was around. It was dark and her backpack was still lying on the grass nearby. Kagome trembled and slowly she found her feet and stood up. Her knees wanted to give in, but she kept a brave face and headed home with her stuff.

Souta ran up to meet her at the front door with a worried look, "Kagome your back!" He was thirteen and couldn't help but expect the worst when his older sister didn't show up.

Kagome gave him a smile and waved off his worried look, "I'm fine. Just got distracted."

Souta sighed in relief, until he saw the blood on her neck, "Kagome, your bleeding!"

By instinct she reached to her aching neck and terror struck her. That memory had been real. No matter how hard she had willed herself to think it had all been a nightmare.

Kagome made Souta swear that he wouldn't tell anyone about it. Not even their mother would know. She didn't explain anything to him, but he trusted her and kept quiet about it. Kagome managed to cover the bandages with her hair and a turtle neck sweater.

'It's not that bad. I'm going to be okay.'

Another day passed by and Kagome decided to skip the park this time. Kagome had managed to get over the shock and now she was determined to be more careful. She shouldn't have messed with a demon. She was lucky to be alive and well.

InuYasha was sitting in a tree when he saw her walking down the sidewalk. It was dark already. He glared at her, "You really are stupid!"

Kagome stopped at the sound of his voice. Was it a demon?

"You have a death wish don't you." InuYasha stood up on the tree branch and Kagome looked up.

Fear struck her. 'It's him.'

He smirked at her fearful face, "Just because you look like Kikyou, doesn't mean I won't kill you."

Kagome found herself glaring at him, "That's the second time you say that name. I'm not her and-"

InuYasha jumped down from the tree landing a few feet from her. Kagome continued to keep her head high, "And I don't know who she is."

InuYasha glowered at her, "Humans, are so pathetic."

Kagome stared at him, feeling insulted, "Wait a second mister, you almost killed me yesterday! I'm sorry I touched you, okay! It's just…" She was at loss for words.

InuYasha crossed his arms with a shocked expression, "You're, what?"

Kagome stared at him, "I'm human."

InuYasha glared at her again, "I know that stupid, bitch. I mean- Forget it." He looked away and Kagome furrowed her brows.

After a few seconds, Kagome began to walk, but as soon as she was passing by him, InuYasha slammed her against the tree trunk. Kagome gave out a gasp and looked at him. His hands were on her shoulders, pinning her painfully against the tree, "Where do you think you're going?"

Kagome winced, before glaring at him, "Home."

InuYasha neared her face, "I'm tired of you humans. I should teach you a lesson."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"InuYasha, let her go."

InuYasha didn't turn to respond, "Stay out of this, Miroku."

Kagome glanced behind InuYasha's form, "Help me."

Miroku placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder, "Let me handle it."

InuYasha huffed and gave Kagome a shove before backing off. Kagome relaxed a bit, but remained tense as the other male walked up to her.

InuYasha didn't bother staying as he left in a blur. Miroku picked up her hand, "My lady."

Kagome stared at him, "Thank you for your help." Inside she was still unsure.

Miroku kissed her hand and smiled devilishly at her, "What is a beautiful flower such as you messing with a half- demon. You could get hurt."

Kagome pulled her hand out of his, "I tried to apologize. I didn't think touching his ears would've bothered him so much. I just wanted to touch them."

Miroku gave her a confused stare, "You don't go to our school do you?"

Kagome stared at him, "Um, I don't recall seeing him or you around."

Miroku chuckled, "InuYasha, I swear."

Kagome lifted a brow, "If your referring to that boy, then, you must know him."

Miroku smiled, "Of course. I'm Miroku Fort. I grew up with him. His only human friend… Only friend in fact."

Kagome smiled, "That's believable. He's a jerk."

Miroku laughed, "What is your name?"

"Kagome."

Miroku took a step closer towards her, "Well, now that I know you're not taunting my friend, would you bear my child?"

"What?" Kagome then felt his hand caressing her ass.

Seconds later, Miroku was left standing on the sidewalk with a red hand imprinted on his left cheek.

* * *

A/N: 5 Reviews and I promise to update!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, here is the second chapy. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

_Chapter 2: His Kiss_

* * *

Kagome felt his fangs scrapping her lips making Kagome taste her own blood. His kiss was harsh, but she didn't push him away. Her heart was beating fast and it felt heavy.

'How could he?'

InuYasha didn't resist when she finally pushed him away from her with great force, but what surprised him was the slap that followed.

"You perverted jerk!" Kagome glared at him with blood smeared on her lips. He found no fear, no disgust, not even a hint of hatred in her eyes. Her dark brown eyes were moist and they held a small amount of betrayal.

He didn't say anything. Kagome took her chance and grabbed his arm pulling on a beaded bracelet. He quickly pulled away and glared at her. "You bitch!" He reached for her neck and Kagome screamed, "Sit Boy!"

InuYasha winced as pain ran up his arm. He looked at the bracelet in shock and proceeded in prying it off, but it didn't come off no matter how hard he tried.

"I worked." Kagome seemed amazed at that fact.

InuYasha stared at her, "What?"

Kagome looked at him with a smirk, "My grandfather's prayer beads. He said it can retain demons from hurting me if they wore it."

"All I had to say were a few words of my choice." Kagome seemed satisfied with herself.

InuYasha rammed her against the wall, "Bitch!"

"Sit Boy."

InuYasha recoiled away from her, "I'll get you for this."

Kagome placed her hands on her waist, "You're friend already harassed me, you stole my first kiss, and you also tried to kill me three times already. What more can you do?"

InuYasha huffed and walked off.

Kagome was glad he had left. It was hard to not to feel hurt with her first kiss being soiled. Kagome let her knees buckle and she recalled what had happened earlier.

She was walking down the empty school hallways as she was running late for her third class, until InuYasha showed himself out of nowhere.

"I thought you said you didn't go to our school." His voice was dark.

Kagome glared at him, "I said, I'd never seen you or Miroku around before."

InuYasha sent shivers up her back as his amber eyes met her eyes directly, "Liar."

Kagome stomped her foot, "I'm not lying! I don't know you or your friend. I already said I was sorry. It wasn't like I played a prank on you or something like that!" Kagome stood her ground as the teenage-boy with the silver hair closed the gap between them.

"You not scared, that a demon might kill you. Rip you apart. Someone like me."

Kagome looked at him in the eye, "No, I just want to be left alone."

InuYasha squinted at her suspiciously, "Let's see about that."

He placed his mouth over her lips. Kagome's eyes widened and she wanted to push him off, but she stopped herself, 'Show him that you're not scared.'

She then remembered her grandpa's gift. That's when the idea popped into her mind.

Kagome closed her eyes as the memory finished and sighed with a slight shake.

She didn't understand why he was so infuriated with her? Kagome's breathing became hitched, "Be strong." Kagome found tears falling down her cheeks. That was when someone found her, "Are you okay?"

Kagome turned to look at the girl, "He took advantage of me." She didn't know what else to say except the truth.

Sango glared, "Who did? I'll show him a lesson."

Kagome shook her head, "He's a demon. He forced me to kiss him."

"What's his name? What's yours?"

"Mine is Kagome. I think his name was- InuYasha."

"What, that half-breed?"

"Half-breed?"

Kagome leaned against the wall with Sango. They introduced each other properly before Sango answered Kagome's question, "InuYasha is a senior and a half-demon. Which is why I called him a half-breed."

"So he's half-human, then."

"Yeah, not that it matters, he's just as deadly to us humans as a normal demon."

"So he hangs out with demons then." Kagome wondered if Miroku had been a demon. He sure hadn't looked like one, but he was quite a pervert.

"No." Sango played with her hair as Kagome looked at her in surprise.

"Then, humans?"

"No."

"Half-demons, then?"

"He's the only half-demon in this city. They are pretty rare. Not many demons like humans and vice versa. Most humans just fear them, so it's obvious that not many half-demons are around."

Kagome then remembered what the boy with the black hair, Miroku, had said.

"So, Miroku, is his only friend? He seemed human."

Sango seemed surprised, "I thought you said you didn't know InuYasha. How do you know about Miroku? Did you go out with him?"

Kagome laughed nervously, "No, he actually saved me last time I ran into InuYasha."

Sango fisted her hand, "That Miroku is such a pervert. He hits on every girl and asks them to bear his child. But-" Sango lowered her fist, "He's a really good person at heart. I see him help people a lot."

Kagome smiled, "Are you friends with him?"

Sango frowned, "No."

Kagome sweat dropped, "oh."

They fell into silence for a few seconds before Sango spoke again.

"Miroku is human and yes, he's the only one who seems to hang out with InuYasha."

Kagome tapped her chin, "I wonder why InuYasha hates me so much? It wasn't horrible what I did to him. I mean, I even apologized to the guy."

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Look, Kagome, from what you told me I don't think it's what you did, but how you look."

Kagome looked confused, "Uh, what do you mean?"

Sango crossed her arms, "He had this girlfriend about three years ago. She just left the city one day. No one knows where." Sango pushed herself away from the wall, "She liked helping people. Everyone thought she was so beautiful, but she never paid heed to any man. That is until she met InuYasha. Actually, I think he was the one who fell in love first. I heard he stalked her for months until she finally confronted him about it. They started hanging out and soon enough they became a couple. It was strange though. He would do anything she asked, but still he was so violent with everyone else. Kikyou lost all her friends because of that."

"Kikyou?"

"Yeah, that was her name."

"InuYasha called me that, I think."

Sango sighed, "That's what I was getting at. You look a lot like her. Same hair color, eye color, and exact face features."

Kagome seemed unconvinced, "I bet she was prettier than me, though. Guys aren't that interested in me. Hojo was the only boy who asked me out in junior high, but he moved back to japan."

"I do suppose she looked more mature than you. She looked like she was twenty or something. Very beautiful indeed, but then you are too."

Kagome knew that Sango was being nice, "You too, Sango."

Sango looked surprised, "Ah, thanks."

Kagome was still leaning against the wall, "Did she break his heart? Is that the reason he doesn't like me?"

Sango stared hard at the ground, "Well, at first he seemed unfazed by it. Then a rumor started to spread. They said that Kikyou had left InuYasha for another man. He was older and human, something InuYasha could never be."

Kagome frowned.

"InuYasha felt betrayed, I suppose. Kikyou never came back. She didn't even bother to care that people would make stories up and ridicule him indirectly."

Kagome patted her face, "Okay, so all I have to do is show this InuYasha that I'm not her and that he can't fuel his resentment on me."

Sango gave her new friend a worried look, "Aren't you worried he might hurt you again."

Kagome shook her finger, "Nope, I've got a weapon on my side, now."

Sango smiled, she liked this girl's spunk, "I didn't know you were so brave."

"I can be when I have to be." Kagome's smile remained in place.

After school came quickly and Kagome decided to go eat out with her friends, instead of heading home right away.

On her ways back home she prayed not to run into the hanyou, but as usual luck was not with her.

He was standing on the sidewalk blocking her path back home. She wondered if he had started to stalk her, because she was on a different route home this time.

"What do you want?" Kagome stopped a few five feet from the half-demon.

Kagome stared at his chest.

"Take it off." His voice was dangerous.

"The bracelet?"

"No! Your ass! What else?"

Kagome crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "Why should I? Want to try to kill me, again? Or do you want to take advantage of me, again?"

"Feh, who'd want to kiss you, twice?"

Kagome's face turned red from embarrassment, "Sorry, I'm not an overwhelming kisser like your Kikyou."

Before Kagome could regret mentioning it, InuYasha had her pinned against the brick wall.

"What did you say?"

"Sit-boy!"

Seconds later, he was holding his arm in pain, "Curse you."

Kagome gasped for air and held her hands to her throat, "Serves you right."

InuYasha glared at the ground, "Take it off."

Kagome looked down at him, "Under one condition."

* * *

A/N: I had to put the kiss in this chapter. How else was Kagome going to put the bracelet on InuYasha? And yes, it's like the prayer beads around InuYasha's neck in the series, but less harsh. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hehe. Well, I imagined that whenever InuYasha got a 'sit' from Kagome, he painfully got slammed into the ground. He always seems to be in pain. It's shown as humor in the anime none the less… anyway I would think the only way to sustain a demon is to inflict a certain amount of pain. I don't think the necklace inflicts pain but when InuYasha hits the ground… that's got to hurt to a level that he remains immobilized for a short time. Any way each has their own view on it. So thank you for the reviews and comments. I appreciate the feedback. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 3: I can't understand_

* * *

InuYasha sat on his bed and stared hard at the door of his closet. He hadn't gone down to dinner and he wasn't going to bother doing his homework.

'She looks nothing like Kikyou, nor does she resemble her character at all.'

His mouth formed a silent growl, "Stupid girl. What does she know about me?"

His ear twitched when Sesshomaru walked into his room, "Father wants to know why you didn't come down for dinner." The full-fledged demon didn't seem to care for InuYasha's answer, but he waited for a response none the less.

"Go fuck yourself."

"I'll tell father that, then." Sesshomaru turned to leave when InuYasha jumped off the bed, "I'll go myself."

Sesshomaru simply walked off in the direction of his bedroom. InuYasha walked into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

He reached his father's study soon enough and spoke as soon as he entered the study room.

"I didn't feel like eating."

InuTashio looked up at his youngest son, "InuYasha, are you feeling well? Did something happen?"

InuYasha looked away from his father, "No, nothing."

The older dog-demon stared at his son, "Alright, but I want to see you for dinner next time."

InuYasha nodded and left his father to continue sorting his paper work. InuYasha was rich, he was strong, he had a loving father, and he had a brother. All of these things meant nothing to him. His father was never around and he only saw him at least once a day at the dinner table. His half-brother hated him and shunned him, not that he cared. Material things never interested him much and no one cared how strong or weak he really was, because no one ever gave him a chance to prove anything about himself.

"Feh."

Kagome lay in her bubble bath. She ran her fingers over her bruised lips. Kagome had lied to her family telling them that she'd fallen during P.E. Her mother hadn't even bothered to push the subject.

"Wonder, what he's doing right now?"

Kagome closed her chocolate brown eyes and sunk her hand back into the warm water, "Do demons even sleep? He's part human so I suppose he does."

Kagome got out of the tub and got dressed before blow-drying her hair in front of the mirror. "The cuts are almost gone."

Kagome admired the healing skin on her neck and smiled, happy that she wouldn't have to lie to her mother if she had been able to notice them before they healed.

The next day Kagome walked into the school grounds and looked around for fine silver hair. She cupped her hands and was about to call out for him when InuYasha walked out from behind a tree.

"There you are."

InuYasha scowled, "You swear you'll remove it, if I just follow your instructions for this whole month."

Kagome smiled.

InuYasha glared at her happiness, "I'll kill you if you don't."

Kagome pouted, "You know, I won't let you. Plus, I'm gana make your life better."

InuYasha crossed his arms and snorted, "Yeah, how?"

"I'm going to teach you to be nice to others."

"What?"

"You heard me." Kagome pulled two books from her backpack, "Here carry these for me."

"I'm not your boyfriend."

Kagome gave him a stern look, "Look, get your mind out of the gutter. Unlike you, I don't need stuff like that to be happy. You know, like stealing kisses from innocent girls."

"Innocent? Feh, you're a devil for putting this on me." He pointed to his wrist.

Kagome shoved the books to his chest, "Carry."

He let them drop to the floor and Kagome glared at him, "Do it!"

"No."

"Sit-boy!"

InuYasha winced in pain and cursed as he picked up the books from the ground.

"That's better."

InuYasha glared at her.

"Come on, this way." Kagome lead the way to the main doors of the school. When they reached the front doors Kagome took the books back and smiled at the silver haired male, "Thank you, InuYasha."

He just watched her put the books away.

"See that wasn't hard. You just did something nice."

"By force."

Kagome gave him a big smile, "But it felt nice, right?"

He gave her a strange look, "There's something wrong with you."

Kagome sweat dropped, "Hehe."

'Ignore it, Kagome. You can do this girl!"

Kagome opened the door, "Well, see you afterschool. If I don't see you-" Her voice went dark, "I'll say sit so many times your arm will fall off."

InuYasha felt shivers vibrate through him, "Feh."

InuYasha attended school that day and Miroku was glad to see him, "Hey, glad you made it today."

"Hey, Miroku."

The day passed by and InuYasha waited impatiently at the front of the school. People simply ignored InuYasha as they walked passed him, others simply avoided him all together.

'I hate being here.'

Kagome tugged at his jacket sleeve and InuYasha pulled away from her, "What?"

"I'm here."

He crossed his arms and stared at her. Kagome was wearing her hair up in a ponytail, unlike this morning, but he wasn't interested enough to ask for the reason.

"Okay, I want you to give this to Sango, before she leaves. You can find her in the gym." Kagome handed him a CD.

InuYasha looked at it, "What is it?"

"Music. I think she said she wanted to buy this, but I just made a copy of mine."

InuYasha took it and stared at it, "Camilla."

"Yup!" Kagome placed her hands behind her.

InuYasha glared at her and walked off.

That night Kagome called Sango only to find out that InuYasha hadn't given it to her.

"I can't believe it."

"It's not going to be that easy to make him obey your every will, Kagome."

"I know that, but I'm only asking little things from him. It isn't like I'm telling him to smile and prance around like a moron."

Sango smiled to herself at the comment, "Yeah, but half-demons are still malevolent as demons. I mean even humans have wickedness inside them. Maybe, he got both sinful sides and there is no fixing them."

"Then, how did someone so nice like Kiyou fall in love with him and vice-versa?"

"Luck?"

"I don't buy that."

"Kagome, you shouldn't butt into his life."

"I'm not. I just want to show him that life can be fun when you open up and try to make the best of what you have."

"His demon blood makes him unsocial to humans and his human blood makes demons want nothing to do with him. What good can he have in life?"

"Sango, he's not bad."

"He tried to kill you!"

"Tried to, but he actually never did go through with it."

"Kagome."

"What? He could've broken my bones or something, but he didn't."

"Just be careful."

"My other friends said the same thing."

"You told them about InuYasha?"

"Yeah, we've been friends forever. They won't go around telling people."

"Remember, Kagome, everyone at school knows InuYasha's story. Rumors will spread."

"I don't think anyone will notice."

"Okay, it's your call, see you around, then."

Kagome hanged up and walked into the living room where her brother was playing video games. Souta didn't mind Kagome's silent presence until she started sighing, "Sessh, did you fail a class already or something?"

"No."

Souta smiled as he defeated another monster, "Then."

Kagome watched as more monsters went down by Souta's character," I was just wondering, how I can teach an old dog new tricks."

"Become his friend first."

"He hates me."

"Make him like you. Do good stuff for him. Give him treats."

Kagome laughed, "I don't think he'd like that."

"Are you taking care of a friend's dog?"

"No, never mind me, Souta."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Review!

To Dog Ear Inuyasha Lover,

Shippo may come out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter!_

* * *

_Chapter 4: I like you_

* * *

It was the weekend and InuYasha had already been doing Kagome's bidding for a whole week. He was tired of her constant commands, like if he was her dog or something.

He was carrying a large box filled with food cans. Kagome and her family had gathered together a couple of cans from their neighborhood and now he was the 'carry the box, boy'.

_Delivery boy, more like it. I swear this bitch has me on a freak'n leash._

Kagome was walking a few steps ahead of him. She liked walking. It was strange. Everyone in this country preferred to drive around and pollute the place. Not that he cared.

Kagome had her hair down and was wearing a blue sundress with some high sandals. She hadn't said a word, which was weird due to the fact that she tended to talk a lot. He mostly ignored her of course, but at least he knew what was on her mind. Nothing, of course.

Kagome kept stealing glances behind her as they continued to walk. Her mother had called InuYasha handsome and said that he look like a strong dependable boy for his age. Kagome couldn't help but agree with her mother.

Sure, his hair was silver like an old man and he had no ears on the sides of his head, instead, he had two furry triangle dog ears on top of his head, but she found his long hair to be beautiful and his ears to be quite adorable. His face was mature and his lips were smooth and full.

She couldn't help but remember his lips being pressed against her's. Of course it didn't matter. He didn't like her. He was repelled by her even. InuYasha had already mentioned it on several occasions to her.

He'd even gone to the extent of telling her that she stank. That had been a big blow to her small ego. She didn't use perfume or cream like other girls her age, but it's not like she didn't shower every day, either.

Kagome suddenly found herself talking to him, "So is it really such a bother doing these favors and hanging around with me?"

InuYasha didn't look at her, "I wouldn't be doing these stupid things if you hadn't put this cursed thing on me, now would I?"

Kagome frowned, "Oh, right."

She placed her hands behind her back and stared at the ground as she walked.

InuYasha lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

_She really didn't expect me to say yes did she? How stupid can this girl get?_

His thoughts stopped as he heard her continue in a softer voice.

"I like hanging out with you, actually. You're not that bad of company."

InuYasha glared at her words, "You don't know anything about me."

Kagome bit her lower lip in an attempt to not spill the beans about Kikyou, "You're a half-demon."

"So, big deal everyone knows that." He watched as people edged off the sidewalk to let them pass by mumbling to themselves. Kagome couldn't hear them, but he could.

"I bet she's a demon."

"No, she's too nice looking to be a demon."

"Yeah, demons are usually gorgeous or really ugly, she's neither."

His golden eyes took in Kagome's anatomy. He really hadn't studied her body all this time. He hadn't cared to, but those humans had mocked their own kind and he wondered as to why.

Kagome's hair was raven black and flowed down to her mid-waist. It was silky and shined stunningly in the sunlight along with her honey colored skin which seemed unscarred from passed accidents she may have had. Her legs were long and her hips wide with a slim waist and large breasts that seemed to be atomically correct for her body build.

Nothing about her body was simple, but maybe those humans had meant her face.

InuYasha however couldn't see her face at the moment, so he assumed that was what they had meant.

He could recall, however, her large dark brown eyes that were naïve looking and even though her facial features were pleasing to look at there was nothing besides her eyes that seemed to stand out. Not even her small round lips that were tinged a rosy pink.

Kagome was frowning at herself at her failed attempt.

_Just be truthful, Kagome. You can do it._

"You're rather hard to talk to and get along with but I can't help but feel you could never hurt me gravely in anyway. I feel safe around you. Even though your part demon, I like knowing that you're not what everyone thinks you to be. I just want to be your friend. I mean, if you'd let me."

InuYasha huffed and remained silent, annoyed at her persistence in the matter.

Kagome stopped suddenly and InuYasha stopped behind her, "Why'd you stop?"

"We're here."

They dropped off the stuff and when InuYasha was about to head his own way Kagome grabbed his hand. He was surprised at the easiness in her action. A normal human would usually think twice before touching a demon and risk at getting cut by their apparent sharp claws that easily cut human skin open.

Kagome stared up at his golden eyes, "Let's go eat. It's on me."

He glared at her, "No, thanks. I don't do public places."

"Why, not?"

"Not many people appreciate my type of company."

Kagome smiled slightly, "Well, I do. Since, I'm the one eating with you, the rest of the demons and humans shouldn't matter."

InuYasha pulled his hand out of her soft one and crossed his arms, "Feh."

Kagome held back a cry when his claws grazed her fingers and sliced her skin open. She simply clutched her hand closed and smiled at him, "Come on, you can't say no to free food. You choose the place."

InuYasha's nose quickly picked up the scent of blood. It was apparent that it was Kagome's and that he was to blame.

_Damn, I forgot humans are so fragile._

Before he could grab her hand to check the damage another boy had reached and picked up Kagome's hand to inspect it.

Kagome stared at the fox demon in surprise. "Uh?"

His emerald eyes looked worried, "It doesn't look too bad."

He smiled at her sweetly, "Hi, I'm Shippo."

Kagome smiled at the younger boy. He seemed to be in middle school.

"Kagome and this is InuYasha."

Shippo looked at InuYasha with a glare, "You, stop bulling her. Don't you know it's cowardly to harm a woman? She's human after all."

InuYasha glared at the fox demon, "Keh, coming from a weak demon like you it seems unlikely that you would know anything worthy."

Shippo glared back baring his sharp fang, "Shows what you know, I'm a full blooded demon, not a weakling like you. You, half-demon."

InuYasha took a step forward as Shippo gently let Kagome's hand down.

Kagome placed a hand on InuYasha's chest and felt his skin twitch under her touch through his thin shirt.

"Stop it, InuYasha. Shippo was just trying to help me that's all. He's just a little kid after all. Don't hurt him."

Shippo's mouth dropped open, "What? I'm already a hundred and fifteen years old. And as if he could hurt me."

Kagome looked surprised, "You are?'

"So, what, I'm a hundred and eighteen years old, kid. I may be half human, but I can still kick your ass."

Kagome stepped away from the dog demon, "What?"

Shippo placed his nose in the air and then pulled out a large bandage out of his pocket. He turned his attention back to Kagome, "Here put this on. My mom used to put one on me every time I cut myself with my own claws. Don't worry, I don't think his dog did any serious harm, plus it'll stop the bleeding quick. I put some of my fox magic on it. That should help."

Kagome smiled at him sweetly, "Mmh, Thanks so much."

He gave her an extra one before Kagome managed to make him leave telling him it was alright to leave her alone with InuYasha.

InuYasha had already started to walk away from them.

"Wait up, InuYasha!" Kagome followed him until he slowed his pace and allowed her to catch up with him.

"Why do you even want me around for? Haven't you learned? Demons are dangerous. Half human or not."

Kagome rubbed the bandage over her wound, "Nothing, life threatening. I can handle a few scratches here and there."

She stared at his silent face, "Besides, I don't think you meant to hurt me back there."

He remained silent unwilling to talk.

"Sorry, it was probably my fault. I grabbed your hand without thinking," Kagome looked over at him to find him gone already.

_He left. He really doesn't like me. I don't blame him. It must be hard being judged all the time. Shippo must have hurt his feelings._

* * *

_A/N: Don't forget to Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Thinking about You_**

* * *

Kagome bit the tip of her pencil eraser as she tried to concentrate in class once again. She couldn't stop thinking about that boy with the silver hair. InuYasha had been colder than usual and left every time she laid her eyes off him for just a second. It was frustrating and to think she'd only been hassling him for a week and a half. Still, she had an idea as to how to fix his issue.

_He must be still pissed about what happened with that sweet boy, Shippo._

Kagome sighed and placed her hand on her cheek deep in thought. She was bought back into reality when the teacher stood in front of her and tapped her head with a book, "Miss Higurashi, refrain from dazing off in class. Do that in your own time and stop wasting my own."

Kagome looked up at her teacher in embarrassment, "Ah, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Her brown eyes scanned the halls as she gripped her backpack straps in nervousness. She was a bit scared at what she was about to ask of the half-demon.

_He might take it the wrong way, but then I don't have to tell him every detail._

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arm, before he could exit the building and looked up at him. He pulled his arm away in distaste and grunted, "What do you want, now?"

Kagome looked away from his face and blushed, "Well, you see…"

InuYasha's eyebrows rose as he noticed her blush. He'd never seen her face so flushed before, "Talk or I'm leaving."

Kagome grabbed his arm again to prevent him from leaving and blurted out her question, "Will you come to my house later this evening?"

"No." His answer was blunt and to the point, and for some reason it stung.

Kagome looked up at him again, "No-one is going to be home tonight and I need your help."

_Oh, no I was afraid of this. How can I make him come willingly?_

He wanted to pull out of her touch, but she was still gripping his arm and if he pulled her away… he might hurt her again… Not that he would care much.

_Liar._

"I may be your pet, but I'm not your sex toy."

Kagome's face turned pale as a couple of students stared at them as they walked by. After a few seconds she smacked his arm with her closed fist, "No! Stupid, I need help with my homework. How can you be so perverted, InuYasha?!"

InuYasha's felt his face warming up, "How the hell was I supposed to know that? You were acting all weird about it."

Kagome blushed and glared at him, "I was nervous!"

InuYasha grabbed her hand and tossed it off his arm. He made sure not to hurt her. Kagome placed her hands on her waist and puffed her chest out, "I knew you would say no without knowing why I needed your help."

InuYasha turned his gaze away from her and crossed his arms, "I'm still not going to your damn house, wretch."

Kagome felt insulted for a second or two before she clenched her teeth together. She took a deep breath and then glared at him, "You will be there, tonight. Or else I'll sit you so many times your arm will fall out of its socket."

Her voice was in a low tone and only he could hear her. She was serious.

"Feh," InuYasha walked off without another thought.

Kagome sat on her couch embracing a pillow as she nervously waited for the half-demon to come. He was already late…

_Wait, I didn't tell him at what time! Oh, he better not come at midnight or something that late._

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

I don't even know why I'm doing all of this. I just didn't want him to kill me, but now I really want to show him that he's not alone.

Kagome shivered and regretted changing out of her school clothes. She was wearing a short skirt and short sleeve shirt that had a loose collar.

_But really I don't know why I can't stop thinking about him. He's a demon after all… he'd never be interested in forming a friendship with me. Still… I have to try. Before the month is up._

InuYasha walked up to the front door to Kagome's house. It wasn't hard to find as he had come to her house to pick up the box of cans last week. He rang the doorbell and he heard shuffling inside before Kagome opened the door and let him in.

"Here have a seat."

She lead him to the living room and offered him a seat on the couch she had been sitting on. He sat and crossed his arms. This house smelled nice.

"I'll go get my stuff."

"Alright."

Kagome noticed he wasn't giving her attitude and smiled slightly, "I won't take long."

InuYasha growled when he saw Kagome return with that brat Shippo. He stood up and was about to leave when Kagome grabbed his arm and held him back, "Wait, InuYasha, he came here to apologize."

"What?"

Shippo glared at the carpet and pouted, "Kagome said you weren't a bad guy. I shouldn't have bullied you, so yeah sorry."

InuYasha's eye twitched, "You think you bullied me? Don't make me laugh kid."

Shippo fisted his hands, "Hey, you jerk, I was being nice."

InuYasha pulled his arm away from Kagome and made her flinch. He'd been a bit to rough again, but InuYasha didn't show worry on his face.

"This is what you wanted me to come here for?"

Kagome closed on of her chocolate eyes and smiled, "I made dinner too."

"I'm not your boyfriend. Stop treating me like one."

"I'm not. I'm treating you like a friend. Plus, Shippo will join us."

"Keh, I don't want to stay here."

Shippo crossed his arms, "It's rude to deny a girl company for dinner."

InuYasha sneered, "That's why you're staying and I'm leaving."

Kagome frowned. She didn't know what to do…

_I guess I can't be nice with this guy after all…_

Kagome placed a hand on her hip, "If you don't stay, I'll sit you."

InuYasha turned to look at the raven haired girl, "You said you wouldn't if I came here."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can leave without me saying so."

"Feh, stupid human."

He walked back to her and stood there glaring at her. Shippo eyed him. He was still cautious of the half demon that had harmed Kagome. He like Kagome and InuYasha was not to be trusted. He'd only apologized as favor to Kagome.

After eating Shippo had to head home and InuYasha had been forced to stay until Kagome finished cleaning up.

* * *

A/N: Review!


End file.
